


Tuxedo Gentleman

by UrsineEnchantment



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira has to be a cat's wingman even though he had his own dang date planned darn it Morgana, Awkward Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up, I'll tag more chars when they come in bc I don't know how much I'm going to feature certain ones, Interspecies Awkwardness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Year Later, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Reunions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsineEnchantment/pseuds/UrsineEnchantment
Summary: Things have been fairly peaceful since they moved back to Akira's hometown. There are no lives to save, no deeper purposes to find. They can take their own paths, day by day, letting the hours drift by...it's given Morgana a lot of time to think. To grow.Valentine's Day is coming up, and as they reunite with their friends in the couple of weeks before, he works diligently to prepare a suprise for his beloved, something that will show her just how much he's matured in the time they've been apart. He wants to make an impact, a new impression!But as the holiday draws closer, and he gathers his supplies, he begins to realize that someone else might have wormed their way into his heart, right under his nose...Now he's faced with a choice: stick with his plan of impressing the woman he's been dreaming of for nearly two years, or return the kindness of someone who already admires him...Part of growing into a true gentleman is learning the difference between what's right, and what's simply selfish.





	1. The Purrfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I should have just written out this entire thing and saved it to post on Valentine's day next year, but nah you guys get it now. I don't write Morgana as much as I'd like so now he gets a whole multi-chapter fic focused on him! Smug kitty content and lots of awkward scenarios for everyone!
> 
> This is definitely not intended to stretch on as long as LotH is going to be, I'm thinking 3-5 chapters at most. Just a fun little thing!
> 
> Anyways this is just a short setup chapter, we'll get into the real shenanigans in the next one! (also I swear Morgana and Ann aren't actually getting together lmao, I didn't know how to tag a situation like this but since there will be some fluff and awkward flirting on Morgana's end I'm keeping the relationship tag)

The sky had turned into a stunning array of pinks and oranges by the time he was done staring up at it, the few puffy clouds of the day drifting along in the breeze as they waited for night to start sinking in. The cooling wind ruffled his fur, and eased the burning heat that had risen in his ears at the thought of what was to come in the next few days.   
  
He'd gone on this walk through the calm countryside to clear his head, but instead, all the silence and rustling leaves had done was allow every thought he'd been thinking for weeks to buzz around like bees in his brain. The long grass that tickled his nose only served to remind him of the long hair that had so often brushed across his face when they'd been close, and the giggling of the rare people he passed only brought to mind the holiday that was swiftly approaching.    
  
Tail swishing, he'd finally started walking along the path back home, clawing his way up to sit on a thick tree limb as he gazed into the window. The organized mess was a comforting sight, shelves packed with a mixture of books and other useful supplies, right alongside figure collections of cutesy mascots and cool action heroes, and of course, several mementos from their time in the city. The stack of dvd's sat next to the tv, much sleeker and more impressive than the old square thing they'd had in the attic, and he could see their unfinished box-set of 'The X Folders' lying open on the entertainment center. His own well-loved collection of toys and scratching posts were in the corner of the room.   
  
It was strange. When they'd first arrived here after everyone had driven away in the van, it had felt so foreign. Even Akira had confessed that he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that the home he'd grown up in was no longer his, just a strange house he was a stranger in. They'd left their true home behind, and it had taken a good couple of months for them to settle into the new rhythm of things. But they eventually had grown to love living here together, and now, he could safely say that this place felt just as normal, just as comforting as the attic had been.    
  
He had to wonder...was it going to be weird, going back after they'd finally gotten used to their individual lives here? He was sure it would feel a lot like seeing an old friend, but...would Leblanc feel like home still? Or more like a hotel?   
  
Shaking his head, he cast those thoughts away, returning his focus to the sight before him, and the task at hand.   
  
Akira was inside, alternating between scrolling through his phone and sketching some kind of diagram on a piece of graph paper as he lounged on his bed, occasionally reaching out to pet the ridiculous blue stuffed animal he kept next to the pillow. The dreaded G-nyant mascot, a gift from Makoto when they'd gone to some sort of stadium. Purrsonally, he thought it looked stupid, and a little bit creepy. That vacant stare and cheerful smile felt nothing like a true cat, and its open hands felt like they were just waiting to hold a baseball bat so that it could go on a destructive rampage...but Akira  _loved_ that unsettling creature, and insisted on keeping it right there so that he could see it whenever he entered the room, or whenever he went to sleep at night.   
  
He wished they'd picked up the Jack Frost plush that he'd spotted in a crane game back in Akihabara. He would have taken one of the personas they'd faced and used in battle over that  _thing..._  
  
Pulling his hand away from the plushie to mark new lines on the paper, he saw the boy's mouth twitch into a satisfied smile, his cheeks flushing slightly as he held up the sketch to admire it.   
  
He was sure Akira was thinking about the same things he was. Except, unlike him, Akira already had the person he could share them with. He had the abilities to make whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and he was no doubt sketching out plans for the project he'd so excitedly gushed about a few days ago. He'd been bouncing gift ideas off of him all week, even though he rarely took his  _expert input_ into account, and he'd finally settled upon the gift he wanted to make for his girlfriend.    
  
Akira's parents had been planning sweet little surprises for each other too, from what he'd heard wandering the house. Since he and his roommate were going to be visiting their friends and staying in the city for a good week or two before the actual holiday, the two adults had plenty of time to themselves again (he guessed after a whole year of having Akira back, they might have begun to miss the alone time).    
  
Everyone seemed to have someone special to share the holidays with...except for him...   
  
He knew he had his...limitations, but still...it hurt to know he was going to be excluded from the most popular activities on that day...   
  
At least, it had hurt until he'd worked up the courage to  _challenge_ those limitations.    
  
There was still time before the holiday for him to prepare. And he was going to spend that day with the woman he loved! It didn't matter if he wasn't human! He still had lots of amazing qualities, and his plan was going to work!    
  
_Just go in there and tell him. You already know what you want to do, and how to do it, so everything's all thought out! You just need the last piece of your plan!_  
  
Taking a small breath, he gathered his haunches and sprang forwards, balancing on the window sill with ease. Reaching out with his forepaw, he tucked it into the slim space under the cracked window and pushed it upwards, wriggling his head and shoulders through to push it up the rest of the way once there was enough room. Walking with an air of confidence, he leaped down onto the desk, careful not to knock any of the various crafting pieces or knick-knacks off.    
  
At the sound of his arrival, Akira had set his sketches and phone aside, standing up from the bed and walking over to give him a single scratch between the ears. "Welcome back. You're right on time, Mom should be done with dinner in about half an hour. How was your walk?"   
  
Ignoring the question, he cleared his throat, straightening up to stand taller as he looked Akira in the eye.   
  
"Akira, I've decided I'm going to make Lady Ann a special present for Valentine's Day! Something grand! But I can't work pliers, or scissors, or a hot glue gun, so I'm counting on you to build it for me!" he meowed, smoothing the fur on his chest down with his tongue to hide his nerves. If he just said it very matter-of-factly, like a command instead of a request, maybe his roommate would just obey out of habit. He'd conditioned him for an entire year to go to bed at a certain time or avoid certain places, so surely that trained obedience could be used to his advantage!    
  
"Morgana..." He could hear the slight hesitation in Akira's sigh, could see the gears turning in his head as he pondered his words. How was it, that after all of this time together, he still tried to dance around the subject? He knew Akira didn't believe anything would ever come of his love for the fairest of the Phantom Thieves, and he'd made it very clear he didn't care what his roommate thought (while he'd learned to grow comfortable in his current form, he was still holding out hope that since he could still talk, somehow, he could turn into a human if the right opportunity presented itself). So why couldn't he just openly disagree instead of patronizing him with a strange middle ground?    
  
"I don't think you need any kind of big gesture. Ann already likes you. I'm sure some furry snuggles and seeing you in one of those outfits she sent would be a good enough surprise to make her happy." Akira had offered a slight grin, hoping to placate him with a bit of humor as he reminded him of those embarrassing pet clothes they'd received in the mail a few months ago. He'd truly appreciated the gift, but while Lady Ann was a gifted model, she clearly wasn't the best fashion designer. She'd sent him all kinds of pastel, frilly things, completely missing the suave, manly style he was  _obviously_ suited for.    
  
"If you really want to make her something, how about I get some non-toxic paints and you can make one of those pawprint paintings? You know, painting animals are always popular online, and she'd probably think it was really cute! How does that sound?"    
  
The fur was rising along his spine just listening to the boy's tone. "You're talking to me like I'm a little kid!" he hissed, baring his fangs. "I don't want to be 'cute'! I'm not just a pet, and I don't want to be dressed up and paraded around with some messy splotches on a canvas that any dumb animal can make! I'm smart! I can talk, and you aren't taking me seriously!"   
  
Akira was taking a step away from his outburst, running a hand through his hair and fluffing it up as he shook his head. "Look, Morgana, I  _know_ you're not just a pet, but I don't know what else you want from me." he sighed. "I know you want to do something for her, but there's only so many options for someone in your situation..."   
  
"There are  _more_ options if you'll just help me build-" Before he could even finish meowing, he was interrupted.   
  
"Mona, if it was  _any other time,_ or if you'd given me  _more notice,_ you  _know_ I'd help you, but I've already got a lot for my own plans on my plate! I'm going to be in a time crunch as it is crafting-"   
  
_"Who_ taught you those essential crafting skills?  _I did!"_ he snapped, tail lashing. "I  _know_ how to make things, how to set everything up...I just need  _your hands_ to actually put the pieces together..." he pleaded, looking down at his own paws with the most forlorn of expressions. The claws unsheathed to dig their tips into the wooden desk.  _"Please,_ Akira...I get that you're busy, but I'll instruct you...I'll collect everything we'd need so that you don't have to waste extra time...but I can't do this without your help. I want to do something really special for Lady Ann! You know how much romance means to her...she deserves the  _perfect_ gift, and the  _perfect_ holiday!"    
  
He flicked his ears, staring up at him with a glimmering blue gaze. "Think about how you feel whenever you're with Makoto. I want to feel that way, and...I want to give Ann that feeling...just for a day. Just  _one day_ where she feels  _cherished,_ like the  _whole world_ revolves around her. She doesn't have anyone that she's dating yet, right? If I don't do this for her...no one else will..."    
  
There were certain times when he was actually grateful that he was a cat. Watching Akira's defensive posture crumble as he mewed out his heartfelt speech...well, the emotion had been genuine, but to add a sad kitty face to it...no human heart could resist.    
  
_That's it, look into my big round eyes...my pouting muzzle..._  
  
"I...agghh,  _fine."_ Akira groaned, striding over and flopping onto the bed face-first to huff into a pillow, his next words muffled (not that it mattered to his finely-tuned hearing). "I'll help you craft whatever it is you're planning. But I'm  _only_ crafting. No extra errands, no long shopping trips for last-minute supplies. I need to finish my present too, and I've got to see _everyone_ while we're there. We won't get another chance to go to Tokyo for months."   
__  
Mission accomplished.  
  
"Don't worry, I know how important this trip is. I'll make sure you still have time for everything you want to do." he mewed, hopping onto the blanket to nuzzle Akira's exposed neck, smirking as the boy flinched and tried to muffle a chuckle into his hand. He always was ticklish there. "I really do appreciate this, Akira. Thank you. I'll find a proper way to express my gratitude once we get back from the trip." __  
  
Akira rolled over to face him, a wicked smirk on his face. "You know, if you were  _really_ grateful, you'd let me film-"   
  
"I'll find a way  _besides_ dancing and 'Keyboard Cat'!!!" he yowled, bopping his laughing roommate in the nose with his curled paw. "I am a refined, cultured creature,  _not_ an outdated meme!"   
  
"Excuse you, cat videos are the highest form of art. They'll never be considered outdated."   
  
"Yusuke and Futaba would both disagree with you. Besides, your Youtube account only has five subscribers."   
  
"You're wrong, it's six. I'm popular."   
  
"No, it's five, trust me. Futaba unsubbed."   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"If I may quote what she said when we video-chatted while you were out with your parents: 'His camera work is too shaky, there's always a lot of background noise, and his videos are a graveyard of jokes that died out in the mid 2000's. Some noob videos are funny because they're so bad they're good, but his are just lame.' Remember, those were  _her_ words, not mine. But I think she was spot on."   
  
Rolling his eyes, Akira booped his nose with his finger, and he resisted the urge to nip at it. "Shut up. I'll prove her wrong once I get there. You don't have to be a tech genius to make good content."   
  
"Yeah, but you _do_ have to film more than grainy videos of you putting goldfish crackers on my fur while I'm asleep, or failed cooking videos. You can only make curry, Akira. Just face it, you'll be eating microwave dinners and takeout for the rest of your life."   
  
"Yeah yeah, and you'll be eating canned tuna instead of fresh fish tonight if you don't quit teasing me. Come on, let's get packed. I'm still bringing those cat outfits, by the way."   
  
"Can you at least find me an accessory to go with them? Like a bowtie, or a monocle? Just something a little less girly!"   
  
"Awww, but you looked  _so cute_ in the pink fairy dress!" Akira snickered, standing up and digging through his closet.    
  
"We should put  _you_ in a sparkly pink dress, Joker, see how you like it! You won't be so cool in tights and a tiara!"   
  
"Hey, I'd be down for it. I'm still a little hurt Lala didn't ask me to cross-dress when I started working at Crossroads." He placed a hand to his chest, mocking offense. "I would have been the prettiest waitress there~"   
  
"Ugh, I  _can't wait_ to spend some time with the others. Listening to your smart mouth day-in and day-out for  _an entire year_ is wearing on my nerves..."   
  
"Right back at'cha. Can't wait to get some free time away from your  _endless yowling."_   
  
"Dork."   
  
"Baby."   
  
Scratching his ear with a hind leg, he shook his head, hopping off of Akira's bed as the teenager continued pulling clothes out to lay in stacks on the blanket. Despite all of their banter, he really did appreciate all that Akira was going to do for him during this trip. He hadn't gotten to see the rest of their friends in real life for ages, and he wanted to make a big impression while he was there. He'd grown in this year of peace, with so much free time to explore himself and have new experiences out in the country without the threat of lives hanging in the balance. He was a changed Morgana, and he wanted all of them to see that.   
  
He wanted  _Lady Ann_ to see that.   
  
He may not be able to truly pursue her, but he could show a divine creature like herself a wonderful day. He could show her how thoughtful he was, how much he truly cared about her. He was no longer the struggling, immature, 'cute' kitten he had been when he first arrived in Tokyo, the lost soul who had so selfishly chased after a false, idealized form with no regard to the rest of the group, the one who had originally only viewed them as pawns for his own use.    
  
No. Now he was a suave, tactful,  _handsome_ tomcat, so much more knowledgeable in the ways of this world, who was comfortable with himself and his feline form, and who adored every ex-Phantom Thief as his best friend.   
  
Puffing out his chest, he left Akira to finish the task of packing, strutting through the doorway and heading downstairs to follow the delicious aroma filling the air. Ah yes, a fine cuisine awaited him.   
  
_Get ready, Lady Ann. A true gentleman is on his way!_


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to return to Tokyo, and reunite with those they haven't gotten to hug in so many months! But Mona will soon come to find, things aren't exactly the same, on their end or his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other setup chapter before Morgana truly begins his quest! I just wanted to let them have their little reunion, since the majority of future chapters will focus on Mona's adventures instead of what everyone else is up to!

"Oh, Morgana, it's...it's _beautiful..._ You did _all of this..._ for _me?"  
_  
"Of course, Lady Ann. Someone as kind and stunning as you are deserves all of this and _more.~"_  
  
"Mona, _stop,_ you're making me blush! I feel a little bad though...all I got you was that sashimi..."  
  
"Oh, please, you know I _adore_ sashimi! It was a lovely, thoughtful gift, Lady Ann. And besides, you've already given me another gift."  
  
"I have? What?"  
  
"Allowing me to spend this wonderful holiday with you! Every moment we spend together is the greatest gift I could have received!~"  
  
_"Aww,_ Morgana, that's _so_ sweet...I don't really know what to say..." _  
_  
"Say you'll do me the honor of attending a candlelit dinner tonight? I've already called ahead and made reservations, and they'll have all of your favourite foods there! An entire dessert buffet too!"  
  
"I would _love_ to, Morgana! You know, you've really matured since we last saw each other. You just seem so...dignified!"  
  
"Well, a gentleman must have manners and poise, Lady Ann. I've had quite the journey bettering myself during this past year. Purrhaps I'll tell you about it later tonight. But first, I want to hear about how _your_ life has been going."  
  
"Well, everything's been going great as far as my career and school life go, but...my love life's been a bit...absent."  
  
"Oh? Well, I'm sure you'll find the purrfect person when the time is right! After all, _no one_ could resist your charm and winning personality!"  
  
"Actually...um, I think...the perfect person might be sitting right next to me...Morgana...I-I think-"  
  
"I swear, I think you could sleep through it if this train _crashed!"_ Akira's chuckling voice cut through Ann's, the glittering red lips inches from his muzzle replaced by a finger pressing against his nose as he finally cracked a bleary eye open. Gone was the beautiful lake and decorated park bench, gone was the warmth of the pink scarf they had been sharing, gone was the soft music that had been playing from the old cd player, and gone was the date of his dreams, clad in one of the prettiest Valentine's outfits he'd ever seen and wrapped in the sweetest of perfumes. Instead, all that greeted him was the rumbling and irritated murmurs of the subway and its passengers, the heat and smell of too many bodies packed together, and the stupid finger gently poking his nose. Flattening his ears, he gave it a warning nip, making sure not to break the skin and quickly releasing his grip so that its owner could pull it back.   
  
"Don't you know it's rude to wake someone up by poking them?!?" he hissed, poking the tip of his head out of the plush bag so that he could look up at his friend. "I was having _the most wonderful_ dream..." he sighed, unable to help the wistful tone as he was reminded of the fantasy Akira had cruelly ripped away from him. _But it'll be a reality soon enough...yeah, I'll get to experience it, the whole thing!_  
  
"Aww, were you chasing mice in a big field? Or maybe yelling at me to _'Go to Sleep!'?_ " the boy chuckled, doing that obnoxious voice impression that _in no way_ sounded like him!  
  
"Oh please, my _good_ dreams _never_ involve you! I get enough Frizzy-Hair during the times I'm awake..." he huffed, rolling his eyes.  
  
_"Rude."_ Akira muttered, glancing around and soon lowering his voice as he realized they were beginning to get a few odd looks. He supposed it _would_ look pretty weird to the other passengers, just a teenage boy talking and snickering into the bag in his lap. But there was _no way_ he was going to ride in a pet carrier with the rest of the luggage! He was too civilized for that! Besides...it would be lonely back there. Akira would probably get lost or miss his stop without him there anyways! It had been a long time since they'd had to switch so many lines like this.  
  
"Anyway, I've been trying to wake you up for a while now." Akira whispered. "We're going to be there in about twenty minutes. Any last minute preparations before we officially see everyone?"  
  
Letting his jaws gape in a massive yawn, he tried to raise his back as much as he was able within the confines of the bag, stiff legs stretching out one at a time. Once he was sufficiently awake, he looked back up at Akira, tail twitching eagerly. "Help me put my outfit on! I need to look impressive when everyone sees me strutting off the train!"  
  
"I don't know, I'm pretty sure all eyes will be on _me~_ " Akira purred, running a hand through his hair with a smirk that was certainly worthy of the man who'd previously wielded Arsene. Stupid pretty boy! Why did he have to be so charming?!?   
  
_They wouldn't be so impressed if they'd seen the way he used to faceplant on the treadmill...  
  
_ "Don't look so jealous, you're just as handsome!" Akira chuckled, reaching down to scratch under his chin. Apparently he hadn't done a very good job of hiding his glare. Still, he found himself purring despite his resentment. "Alright, I'll get out your bag. Now, do you want the yellow dress? Or maybe that one with the fish pattern?"  
_  
"Akiraaaa..."  
  
_ "Kidding. I packed just the thing, and I also dug around last night and found a few of those accessories you wanted. Now, hold still..." _  
  
~~~_  
  
The train was nearing the station, and while he was ready to go, he noticed Akira had tightened his grip on the bag in his lap, knuckles going white.   
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
Flinching slightly as the question pulled him from his thoughts, the boy glanced away, tilting his head so that his hair fell over his eyes. "No. Yes. I don't know..."  
  
"You were really excited while you were planning for this though, weren't you? You wouldn't shut up about it for a month!"  
  
"Yeah, and I still am, it's just...it's been so long since we've seen them in person..."  
  
"They're _our friends,_ Akira. They loved talking to us in calls or on webcams, and we've been sending packages back and forth all the time. It's not like we've even really been apart. What are you worried about?"  
  
"It's not that I think they're not going to be happy to see us, I know they are. I guess I'm worried it'll be weird. Different."  
  
"Because there won't be any spirits to fight and people threatening our lives this time? Or because we've both grown?"  
  
"The latter. Plus, things have changed on their end too...I know they try to keep us up-to-date on everything, but...there's bound to be a lot we've missed. Things that they've gotten to bond over."  
  
Realization began to dawn on him, and his heart sank, a sympathetic weight settling in his chest. "You're afraid you'll feel like an outcast again..." he mewed softly.  
  
Akira kept staring out the window, fingers tapping lightly on the edge of the bag. It took a good minute before he responded, and his voice was nearly a whisper. "Kind of."  
  
Shaking his head, he reached out with his paw, pinning down the hand that kept fidgeting. "Akira, _look at me."_ Reluctantly, the boy complied, and he puffed out his chest, staring at him with a firm gaze. "You are _not_ an outcast. You're the very glue that holds our group together! It wouldn't have formed without you, and I know none of them would let you slip back out through the cracks! It doesn't matter if you weren't here all the time. Once they see you, it's going to be like you never left! You'll fit in just fine, trust me."  
  
"But what if-"  
_  
"Trust me."_  
  
Akira still looked a little anxious, but he slowly let out a breath, prying his hand off of the bag to push his glasses up. "Alright. Thanks, Morgana. You're probably right. It'll be fine."  
  
"I think you meant _'definitely_ right', but okay. Now, fix your head, Frizzy-Hair! I don't want your mop to cramp my style!" he teased, straightening up as the train began to roll to a stop.  
  
~~~  
  
The subway station was far too noisy for them to have played any kind of theme music, but he liked to think that they didn't need it. After Akira had grabbed their couple of suitcases and placed a few things inside the bag, they stepped off of the now nearly-empty train, with him standing proudly on the boy's shoulder. Akira was strutting with all of Joker's confidence and flair, an excited grin plastered on his face as he prepared to meet their welcoming party.   
  
He liked to think he looked quite dashing. His pelt was purrfectly groomed and shiny, and Akira had helped him wriggle into one of the suit tops that Lady Ann had sent. It was still a pastel pink, but a suit was manlier than a dress, and true to his word, Akira had given him some accessories to offset the feminine colour. A black velvet bowtie was attached to a white collar around his neck instead of his trademark yellow one, and he had a little red top hat positioned between his ears, strapped to a bit of elastic around his chin. Yes, this was a vast improvement from showing up as some plain old cat!  
  
They were the epitome of style, a jaw-dropping pair...  
  
"DUDE! HOLY SHIT, _YOU'RE HERE!!!"_  
  
He could have recognized that vulgar shout anywhere, and he barely had a moment to dig his claws in and steady his grip before Ryuji came bolting through an opening in the crowd of people, immediately slinging an arm around poor Akira's neck and yanking him off balance.   
  
"Aw man, it's awesome to ruffle that mess again!" Ryuji snickered, mussing up the hair that had just been carefully fluffed and groomed.   
  
"Ryuji, don't run off like that! There are people trying to walk around here, you could've hurt someo- _Oh my gosh! Akira!!!"  
  
_ The lovely voice of Lady Ann cut through the noise of the crowd as she slipped through to join them, immediately pulling Akira in for a hug. Now, the old Morgana might have been tempted to rush in immediately and beg for attention, but he was a changed cat now! He had to be patient, and prove that he could draw the eye without resorting to shouting or pawing.   
  
So instead, he maintained his poise, puffing out his chest and watching calmly as she pulled back to give the boy some breathing room.   
_  
Oh, she looks even more beautiful than the last time we were together! Such an elegant, grown up woman!  
  
_ "It's good to see you both!" Akira chuckled, gently squirming out of Ryuji's vice-grip and trying to fix his hair back into place. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're all waitin' back at Leblanc! Miss Prez didn't want us all to crowd the loading area for actual passengers, so me 'n Ann volunteered to keep watch while they finished some stuff up! Come on, they're all chompin' at the bit ta' see ya'! Lemme carry some of that shit..." Giving him a friendly clap on the back, Ryuji snatched the suitcases, already preparing to rush back the other way.  
  
"Hold on a second! Give him a chance to breathe before they all bombard him!" Ann chided, grabbing the other blonde's arm to hold him in place. "Besides, _we_ were the original Thieves! I think we're entitled to a little extra time!" she giggled. Once she was sure Ryuji wasn't going to run off, she turned back to them, her stunning blue eyes widening as she finally noticed him. _"Aww,_ Mona! You're wearing my outfit!!!" she gasped, clasping her hands together. "You look _so cute!!!_ I _love_ the little hat and tie, it's such a nice touch!"  
  
"Why thank you, Lady Ann~" he purred, bowing his head graciously. "But really, I must thank _you_ for sending such fine clothes to me in the first place!"  
  
"Well, I don't have any pets of my own, so it's really nice to be able to buy some of the cute stuff I see for you!"  
_  
I'm not a pet though...I know she doesn't mean anything by it, and I love the presents, but why can't she see that I'm more than a dress-up doll?  
  
_ "It's always appreciated." he meowed gratefully.   
  
_She'll understand I'm more than a cat once we spend some more time together. Once my plans fall into place, she'll truly see me as her equal! And then we'll have even more lovely dates, and get married, and-_  
  
"Can't believe you've been out-dressed by your own cat, Akira..." Ryuji chuckled, reaching over to poke the top hat. "So, Furball, how's life been treatin' ya'?"  
  
_Ugh, always with the poking and name-calling!  
  
_ If he wasn't trying to make such a good impression, he definitely would have been tempted to give the big doofus a scratch on the wrist for his lack of respect! But no...he had to resist...no matter how easy it would be to reach out...  
  
Adjusting his paws so that he could stand without digging as deeply into Akira's shoulder, he simply rolled his eyes, forcing a small smile onto his muzzle. Alright, so purrhaps he didn't have to force it _entirely_...deep down, he guessed it was _possible_ that he'd actually missed the other boy who had freed him from his cage...only a tiny bit though!  
  
"Life's been treating me very well, actually. The country is really nice, and I've learned a lot about both the world and myself! I believe in the next two weeks, you'll find I'm much more charming and experienced than I was when we left." he purred.  
  
"Pfft, doubt it! Ya' seem like the same 'ol goofy cat to me!" Ryuji snickered, giving him a quick scratch on the chin before he turned back to Akira. "Alright, we really should get goin'! Bet'cha wanna see your _girlfriend,_ don't ya' Akira? Just don't forget to hang out with the rest of us too!"  
  
Akira's face was burning bright red, bless the dork's heart. But he was grinning with fresh excitement, keeping up with Ryuji's quickened pace while he made sure to cling on with his claws. Ann was trotting behind them, giggling to herself as she anticipated the full group reunion.  
  
"Ooh, I can't wait to show you both the new shops in the mall! They've got some really cool stuff, and there's this new sweets café that just opened up a couple months ago! It's _amazing!"  
  
_ "Yeah, and they've got some sick new machines in the arcade! I've been practicin' on the old ones too, so I'm gonna destroy ya', Akira!"  
  
The two blondes continued chattering about all the activities they had planned while they climbed through the station gate and up the stairs, finally arriving back on the street. Granted, it was February, so there was a chill in the air, but as soon as the sunlight hit his fur, he arched his back into the slight warmth gratefully. Yes, this was very nice after all of that time on a cramped train. Straightening up, he reached out to prod Akira's cheek with a forepaw. "Ahem."  
  
"Right." The boy paused in his tracks, and he finally had a stable surface to jump off from, leaping off of Akira's shoulder and landing neatly on the pavement. Satisfied, he flicked his tail, and Akira nodded, striding along after their friends again. It took them both a moment to notice the quizzical gazes the other pair were giving them, too wrapped up in looking around at the familiar sights of the city.  
  
"Um, Mona, why aren't you riding in Akira's bag?"  
  
"Yeah dude, aren't ya' worried you'll get stepped on out here? 'Sides, I thought ya' liked havin' your slave carry ya'!"   
  
Was it really so odd to walk along beside Akira? He glanced up to meet the boy's eyes, and his eyebrows were furrowed, just as unsure of their friends' reactions. They were looking at them like they were seeing aliens!  
  
"I don't want to ride. I want to walk so I can see everything." he mewed simply. That didn't seem to be enough of an explanation, because they were still staring at him.   
  
_Wow. I guess I've gotten so used to our new routines, that I forgot how different our life here was..._  
  
Trying to ignore the awkward prickle of judgement he felt running through him, he looked them both in the eyes. "Bags are nice for naps, but I prefer walking. I can see more than just what's around him, and I can feel the ground under my toes, or the wind in _all_ of my fur. I can explore whatever I want without having to force him to stop so I can look. I like it better this way."  
  
Akira seemed to sense his slight nerves, because he was straightening up, opening his mouth to speak in his defense.   
  
"Plus, now that he's eating regular full meals, he's getting fat. My back would break."  
  
If looks could kill, he would have vaporized him then and there.  
_  
Damn it, you smart-ass! Wipe that smirk off your face! That wasn't helpful, it was just a rude lie!  
  
_ Ryuji was snickering, staring him up and down as he tried to spot the extra weight. Not that there was any! He wasn't fat at all! If anything, he was lithe and leanly-muscled from his extra exercise! _Hmph!_  
  
Ann, for her part, still seemed slightly off-put by the change, but she nodded, soon aiming a lovely smile down at him (although actually...she may have been smiling because she was trying not to giggle at Akira's remark). "Well...alright then! If you're happier walking along with us, it's not like we can stop you! Just stay away from the road! Oh, and remember, that one house near Leblanc has a dog!"  
  
"Thank you, but I remember the way!" he meowed, puffing up proudly. How could he _not_ remember that obnoxious dog? It had kept them both up many a night with its loud barking during the warmer months when it had stayed outside!  
  
~~~  
  
They had arrived back at the café soon enough, and he found himself hesitating next to Akira for a moment, simply taking in the sight of the small building. It looked just as they'd left it, but this was only the outside.  
_  
I can't tell...do I feel like we've come home?  
  
_ Akira had slowly raised his hand like he was going to knock on the door, but Ryuji pushed past him, bashing it open with his shoulder and dragging the suitcases into the room. "GUESS WHO'S BACK!?!"  
  
The barrage of squeals and chattering voices had nearly deafened them both, and Ann had to nudge them inside. The warm glow of the room wrapped around his pelt like a hug, and he could make out the rich scents of different coffees filling the air. He didn't get to notice anything else though, because suddenly his face was being pulled and squished in all different directions!  
  
"Monaaaa!!! You're just as soft as you were last time! I've missed you!"  
  
"I've...missed you too...Futaba..." he gasped out, the girl's arms abandoning his face in favor of pulling his entire body into a tight, snuggly embrace as she sat down on the floor. Even though it felt like his ribs were going to bruise, he found himself purring heartily, squirming to reach and give her a nuzzle on the chin. He supposed he would forgive her roughness, just this one time.  
  
"Welcome back, Akira and Mona. Somehow, you both look much more radiant than the photos you've been sending. Perhaps, if time permits, I may paint the both of you in celebration of your return?"  
  
"That sounds..." _Long. Boring. Too still._ "Actually, I think it sounds like a great idea, Yusuke." Akira chuckled. "Sometime later in the week though. I'd really like to see the city first."  
  
"Of course, of course. I imagined you would want to revisit all of your old haunts. Simply let me know whenever you're free, and I'll gather my supplies."  
  
"Mona-senpai, it's so wonderful to see you again! You look so dapper today!"   
  
Struggling to twist around in Futaba's arms, he soon came face to face with the source of the cheerful voice, warm brown eyes glimmering as they stared at him. Purring, he wriggled free to meet the other crouching girl, strutting so he could show off his ensemble. "Why thank you Haru, I'm glad my class has been noticed!" he mewed. "You look quite nice as well!" he added, taking note of her own elegant winter outfit.  
  
"Oh, why thank you! Are you hungry from the train ride? I've made some muffins for us all to share!"  
  
"Ooh, yeah, let's get those out here!" Futaba piped in, standing up from the floor.  
  
"That sounds great." Akira murmured, turning from his conversation with Yusuke to smile at the girls. "Do you need some help?"  
  
"Oh no, Akira, you just got here!" Haru chided. "We'll take care of everything, so please just relax!" And after giving her former leader a quick hug, she was slipping past the counter and into the kitchen, humming softly to herself as Futaba followed behind.   
  
However, as the chatter in the room resumed, with the two blondes once again encircling Akira, he noticed a rather conspicuous absence. Tail twitching, he leapt up onto one of the tables to get a better view of the room. Nope, the one head he was searching for wasn't in here.   
  
_He's having fun catching up with the others, but I can see him glancing around too...where is she?  
  
_ Just as he was turning to go ask one of the others though, he finally noticed a head peeping out from the top of the stairs, carefully observing the room below.   
  
_Ah, there you are! What are you up to, you crafty Queen?  
  
_ Slowly, ever so slowly, she crept down the stairs, clearly having retained her stealthy abilities even after they'd retired, and he was amused to see a look of utmost concentration on her brow as she made her way behind the cluster of people. Lady Ann had clearly spotted her, but there was a wry smile on her lips as she spoke a little louder, redirecting Akira's attention back to her, the others adjusting their positions slightly. Ah...yes, they were all in on this then. Everyone but poor, unwitting Akira.  
  
One fluid motion, and a red blindfold was wrapped around Akira's eyes from behind, the boy gasping in surprise as the others burst into chuckles.   
  
"What the-"  
  
"Shhh, it's a surprise! Leave it on!" Makoto commanded between her own giggles, reaching out to grasp his hand. She began walking back towards the stairs, carefully guiding him around the tables and chairs.   
  
Akira stumbled along as the others stepped out of the way. "Makoto? Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see in a moment."  
  
"I'd rather see _you_ first..." He may not have been able to see the way her face blushed pink, but he was confident enough in gauging her reaction to that statement, a mischievous smirk on his lips.  
  
Shaking her head, she moved more slowly. "We're going up the stairs now, so try not to fall on your face."  
  
As the two shuffled up the stairs, Futaba and Haru reappeared from the kitchen, platters full of fresh muffins in their grip. Futaba was quick to slam hers down on the nearest table, turning to Ann with a massive grin.   
  
"Did she manage to sneak up on the dork?"  
  
"He never saw it coming!" Ann winked, soon turning to Haru. "Hurry up and set those down! I wanna see his face when he sees it!"  
  
"Oh yes! I hope he's pleased!" Haru rushed to set her own platter down on another table, rejoining the group as Ann beckoned. "Come on guys! Mona, you too!"  
  
Whiskers twitching with curiosity, he leapt down to trot after them as they began rushing up the stairway after the duo.  
  
~~~  
  
Once they'd all managed to crowd into the doorway, he slipped through the pack of legs, gazing up as Makoto positioned Akira in the center of the room and stood behind him.   
  
"Alright, I'm going to untie this, but keep your eyes closed." Akira held still as gentle fingers slowly pulled the silky fabric off. "One, two, three...Open your eyes."  
  
And as Makoto watched eagerly, Akira turned around to gaze at what he'd already noticed when he set paw in here. The attic had mostly the same layout, but it had also been given a considerable upgrade. Everything was freshly cleaned, that his sensitive nose could tell by the lemony odor that still lingered. The walls and area near the windowsill had been re-coated, no longer covered in ancient brown stains or odd cracks. The wooden floor he was sitting on was even re-varnished, smooth and well treated.   
_  
No more splinters for these sensitive paws!_  
  
What was most noticeable though, was the new bed. Roughly the same size as their old cot, yes, but much plusher, with two pillows and a chic red and black comforter that he couldn't wait to test out when he slept tonight. Definitely an improvement. Decorating the walls too, were black and red frames, holding several various photos. He recognized them as the ones they'd taken before: the group selfie on the Hawaii trip, a few of different sets of him and Akira hanging out in Leblanc with certain friends, Destiny Land, when they'd finally gotten to try the pancakes at Dome Town...so many cheerful memories and smiling faces, the good times from their wild journey...  
  
For once, Akira seemed to be entirely speechless, simply staring in silence at the wall in front of him, glancing from one photo to the next. The group in the doorway were watching anxiously, some grinning in anticipation, some appearing to have some doubts the longer the quiet stretched on.   
  
"Akira?" Makoto finally prompted, toying with the blindfold in her hands as she awaited his reaction.  
  
Staring at the photo in the center for just a moment longer, he finally turned around to see his girlfriend for the first time since arriving, looking her up and down.  
  
"Oh, _thank Yaldabaoth,_ I was worried you would've gotten taller." Akira heaved a great sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair with a playful grin on his face. It earned a mix of amusement and irritation from the girl as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't use that name, we moved past all of that for a reason! And would it be so bad if I overtook you?"  
  
"Yeah. Because then I couldn't do _this~"_ Akira purred, tugging her into an embrace so tight that he was beginning to worry they'd somehow fuse together. Poor Makoto was nearly smothered, Akira's head resting contently on top of her own as he grinned, pretending not to hear her muffled complaints. She finally managed to pull her head out enough to speak more clearly.  
  
"Akira! What do you think of the room?!?"  
  
Ever the drama queen, Akira chose to hold his tongue for a minute longer, glancing over to finally catch sight of the audience waiting at the door. But finally, in that soft murmur of his, he answered, a slight smile on his lips. _"I love it."  
  
_ It had seemed perfectly calm to everyone else, as the others rushed in to wrap Akira in a group hug, babbling on about who picked which photos and who organized what, but his keen feline ears were able to detect the slightest of tremors in his words.   
_  
You're really about to cry, you big softie...  
  
_ Then again, if his own body was capable of producing tears, he might be close to such strong emotion himself. It truly was such a sweet gesture, something to help cheer this dusty old attic up a little, and remove some of the reminders of what hardships they'd endured while they were here last time, while still maintaining the strong colours that had been the start of it all. That classic red and black. The calling cards. Arsene. Joker.  
  
Even if it hadn't always been easy, it was essential to who they'd become. They couldn't allow those memories to fade, even while they were making new ones.  
  
"Yo, can we move all this huggin' downstairs?" Ryuji finally spoke over the chattering racket. "I wanna start chowin' down!"  
  
"Oh yes, the muffins! They'll be getting cold soon!" Haru pulled away from the group, leading the way down the stairway.   
  
"I must confess, I'm rather peckish. Come along, Akira, surely you're in need of nourishment as well after such a long trip!"  
  
And with Yusuke's comment, Akira allowed himself to be led back into the café, and he trotted along after them, soon hearing a familiar voice. _  
  
_ "So, kid, did ya' like the surprise?"  
  
"Boss!" He'd yowled at the same time Akira had gasped Sojiro's name, and they both found themselves rushing towards the counter, himself leaping up to stand on it.  
  
Akira was rubbing the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly as he tried to compose himself after the eager outburst. "Did you just get here?"  
  
"Nah, I was in the kitchen when I heard you come in. But I figured I'd let you kids have your little reunion first before I started pesterin' you." The older man smirked, preparing several cups of coffee (and a single hot cocoa, presumably for Ryuji). "They were all real excited to get that room ready for you. I took care of fixing the flooring."  
  
"It's perfect. Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem kid. I won't force ya' to work or anything this time, since it's your vacation and all, but if you ever want to brush up on your skills, I'd be glad to give you a lesson or two."  
  
"Hah! You'd better take him up on that, Akira!" he meowed, unable to resist teasing. "It's your only chance to become a halfway-decent cook!"  
  
"And what are you meowing about, Morgana?" Boss chuckled deeply, strong hands reaching out to give him a satisfying scratch between the ears. "Has he been feedin' ya' well, or should I fix some extra dishes for you while you're here?"   
_  
Oh, I've certainly missed you, Boss! All of those extra milk and cream saucers, the fish you'd slip me when you were cooking..._  
  
"You've dressed him up real nice, haven't you? Gotta say, I've kinda missed having the little furball around. It might be better for health inspections, but it's a lot quieter around here."  
  
Purring with pride, he nuzzled Boss's hand once more, then hopped down to join Ann and Makoto at one of the booth seats. Haru had started passing around plates of muffins, while Futaba ferried the different drinks from Sojiro to the tables. He soon found himself with a nice banana muffin (pre-crumbled, to better eat with his smaller jaws), and a cold saucer of milk and cream. Akira soon sat down across from him, with Sojiro leaning against the counter to chime into the group's conversation once in a while.  
  
And so they'd laughed and joked until afternoon stretched on into evening, with Boss serving warm plates of curry for dinner. But no matter how excited they were to see everyone, they were both exhausted from all of the frantic preparations and long travels to get here today, and it was only a matter of time before they found themselves yawning more often than they spoke and struggling to keep their eyes open. Eventually, Sojiro had politely suggested everyone leave for the night, nudging Futaba out the door and making sure the rest of the group followed. He was glad for that.  
  
"Well, Akira..." he yawned, arching his back. "I think it's time to go to sleep."  
  
The boy had to fight to force his head up from where it had been resting in his hand, glasses askew. "Mhmm. We'll work out a schedule..." A yawn. "..tomorrow."  
  
"And I'll...I'll start fetching my supplies..." he mewed, head slumping. "for Lady Ann's present...I hope I get to finish my dream...when I go to bed. It was a nice one..."  
  
"Come on then...we've gotta climb the stairs..."  
  
Akira clearly did not want to actually climb the stairs, dragging himself out of the booth seat with an exhausted groan.   
  
"Akira?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Carry me?"  
  
Grey eyes narrowed at him for just a moment, but then Akira was smiling, reaching over and carefully scooping him up to rest in his arms.  "Hey...Thanks for the pep talk earlier. It really did help."  
  
He snuggled closer to Akira's chest, tucking his paw over his nose. "Of course it did. I'm very helpful."  
  
"Do you need me to help you take your outfit off?"  
  
"Yes please. You brought my special post, right?" he mumbled, eyelids slipping shut again as the dull thumps of the stairs registered. "I...I have to do my exercises in the morning. No slacking on training...just because we're on vacation..."  
  
"Of course. Your scratching post and your mouse are in the suitcase. I brought the laser too."  
  
"Always prepared...that's my Joker..."  
  
~~~  
  
Soon enough, he was back to being in just his yellow collar, and Akira had managed to fumble through his suitcase until he found some sleep clothes. At last ready for bed, he sat patiently on the blanket, waiting for Akira to lie down so that he could climb onto his chest. But as tired as he was, Akira was still sitting upright, staring around the dark room.  
  
"It's weird, being in here again...Especially now that it looks different."  
  
"But it's good, right? I don't have to smell musty cobwebs or get wood bits stuck in my paws."  
  
"Yeah, I like it like this. It's really nice, and more comfortable. It's also one more thing that's changed, though."  
  
"Change can be good. It's a part of life. You know that more than anyone, besides me, of course. I think we can agree _I_ went through the biggest changes!"  
  
"I know. It'll just take some getting used to, that's all I'm saying."  
  
"Alright. Are you done yapping now? It's time for sleep...We've both got a big day ahead of us!"  
  
"Relax, I'm laying down..." Akira huffed, petting his head. "Goodnight, Morgana. Sweet dreams."  
  
His jaws stretched into another silent yawn as he circled a few times, finally curling up in the proper position and tucking his tail close to his muzzle. "Goodnight...Sweet dreams, Frizzy-Hair..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who made it this far!<333 Feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think, I love hearing from readers!
> 
> If you'd like more updates on fresh fic chapters or me rambling about writing/upcoming projects, I have a tumblr (ursine-enchantment)! I'd love to chat with you guys there and answer asks!


End file.
